Hard disks that are applied to outdoor equipment work at a high temperature. In order to prevent the hard disk from being effected by the high temperature, a heat conductive pad can be located in a receiving space in which the hard disk is received, and can make contact with the hard disk. But when the hard is inserted into the receiving space or taken out from the receiving space, the heat conductive pad is scraped by the hard disk, such that the heat conductive pad is easily damaged.